


Milkovich Christmas special

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Tis the season for Christmas fluff!!And we're all going to pretend that kid is Liam, he's been recast the most so it's believable K!





	Milkovich Christmas special

Green tights were not flattering. They just weren’t. Neither was the pointy green hat that jingled as Mickey paced around. Fucking parole was shit. Just because Southside didn't have enough places for them to do community service shouldn't mean he had to suffer in the mall during Christmas. Someone thought it'd be funny for him to be an elf because of his hight. So there he was standing in the land of fake snow and santa that they were trying to convince would look like Santa's workshop. Lucky for them they had a fat, white haired old German man who was driving his taxi drunk also doing his community service he got the fun job of being Santa. The job where little children peed on your lap, or spit in your ear as they tried to whisper, or just scream like a banshee for no fucking reason. 

The manager had come in to give them a pep talk. He told them to look happy and smile, which of course was a no for Mickey, too early, too loud, and too many people cheery wasn't going to happen Mickey was irritated to say the least, plus he looked like an idiot. 

Mickey moaned as he watched the line of children grow. "Mandy" he hissed for his sister to get her slutty ass closer to him. "Where the fuck were you?" 

His sister, also doing community service. Caught on corner. Hookin' in Southside shouldn't even be fucking illegal everyone is either doin' it or usin' it" 

"Making money what the fuck you doing?" She asked as she slipped a bill into her far too low for children cleavage. 

"You're on fucking parol--"

"So whens that ever stopped us?" She shrugged. "Ain't no one going to notice an elf missing, or think anything of it spreading Christmas cheer"

"Yer spreading something but it ain't cheer" 

***  
He wasn't sure why but his sister's logic made sense. Which is why the following day he made sure to have a selection for tired soccer moms to choose from, weed, Adderall, jingle jangle. Whatever they needed he would supply them. 

The Milkovich siblings soon learned all families were fucked up and they could make a killing with a family deal, she'll blow him while Mickey gives you blow.  
****

Ian was tasked with taking Liam to the mall for Christmas shopping. Except shopping with a three year old really consisted of letting him run wild in the dollar store so he could pick gifts for the whole family. 

"Alright buddy I think we got enough, time to go" Liam had wondered every isle and found something for everyone. He had gotten Fiona large hoop Irving's and an apron cause cause she liked earrings for going out and he wanted the apron so she'd make him cookies. Lip was going to have the joy of reading some auto biography that must be shitty enough to be at the dollar store. Debbie was getting makeup in the most hideous colours Ian had ever seen. Carl was getting toy nuchucks and throwing stars that Ian was sure he could shave the sides to make into an actual weapon. 

"Look! Santy!" He pointed "picture Ian picture!" 

Ian knew the photo with santa would cost them more than the bag of presents, but he felt he needed to do this for Liam. Perhaps it was because he didn't have any pictures, or maybe it was just the holiday spirit. Either way they joined the long line he hoped his brother would be able to stand. 

Ian stood in the insufferable line with his far too giddy little brother being stuck in the middle of all these people gave him time to look around. People were so focused on their own issues they rarely notice someone watching. 

A tall frail woman with two children hanging off her was talking to one of the elves. At first glance Ian assumed the guy was just talking up the kids getting them excited about Santa and the whole Christmas experience. Upon watching them more he noticed the elf didn't even seem to notice the children pulling at their mother's arm. His face did not exude Christmas cheer. Ian squinted trying to focus his ears to hear. He couldn't hear much but it was undeniable that the elf said Ambien as he carefully passed her something in the form of a handshake 

He continued to see mother's talking to the raven haired elf, who seemed to have a pharmacy in the bottom of his pockets. Adding a bit extra to people's holiday cheer. Ian shrugged seemed just like the thing Frank would do.

Ian's eyes traveled around the Santa's workshop that had been created when a door in the far left corner opened and a gentleman not dressed in Christmas attire at all. Ian began to wonder who he was; a janitor with ill timing or a drunk trying to find a washroom. 

As the sexy elf walked out behind him cleaning off her lip with her thumb brushing the corner of her lip. Ian realized what he saw, it seemed all Santa's elves had a side hustle. Clearly the woman was giving blow jobs to the dads while the elf with the icy eyes gave the moms enough meds to be numb to the idea of their cheating husbands.

"Ya like what you see?" The girl with the jet black hair leaned over the plastic fence Ian's eyes broke from the other elf. "Uh, what, yeah?" Was she talking about herself or had he noticed him staring; Ian was unsure 

"I'm Mandy" she twirled her hair between her fingers. "You need me to suck your candy cane?" 

"Ya know I'm not interested, not really my type" 

"I can be anybody's type." Her eyes had a wicked glint to them "want something to take the edge off? I'm sure my brother has something to make this fun. Bit of jingle jangle" Mandy waved him over. 

"It's jingle bells!" Liam corrected not sure what the elf was talking about but he knew his Christmas songs and that wasn't one of them. 

"This is my brother Mickey" of course, there was no denying their relationship seeing them next to each other. The dark hair, the fuck you face. "What ya need?" Mickey sniffed. 

"So you the only one taking people into Santa's workshop?" Ian asked "or can their be a request?" 

"This look like a fucking drive thru to you? Their ain't no menu you get what we give you"

"What are you gonna give me Mick?" 

The statement through Mickey. He wasn't expecting someone to be looking at him. No one ever noticed him, not like this kid was looking at him. "A fucking bloody nose Rudolph" 

"Don't matter" Ian shrugged "we're almost next to see Santa and it's just the two of us here so can't leave Liam" 

"He yours?" Mandy asked sounding more sweet than normal

"Ain't he too black to be yours?" Mickey questioned bluntly. "But you gays are into adopting Ethiopian kids ain't ya"

His crass demeanor was usually too much for people, his words often met with sighs and sounds of disapproval. But Ian just laughed "he's actually my brother" 

"Yeah I don't actually care, you need some holiday spice or what?" Mickey knew there would be easier targets, more willing costumers who didn't bother with small talk.

"I'm not much for herbs, but I could go for a Christmas log; ya know somethin' thick I can put my mouth in."

The red heads words caught him off guard. They all got his meaning. Mandy's eyes were popping out of her head, someone being so blunt to her brother, to his face!

"Don't you get the elves are suppose to help you?" Mandy squinted 

"Yeah, haven't ya figured out, it's Mickey's merry dickmas that I want?" 

Liam giggled "it's Christmas Ian, you said the wrong word" the three year old was too busy seeing how close they were to santa to care about what his brother was really talking about. Mickey had been known to send men to the hospital for saying such things. Why was this guy coming on to him what the fuck could he possibly be interested in? 

Ian had been sucking on a candy cane, the more he talked with the Milkovichs the more he seemed to play with it, wrapping his younger around it, closing his lips tightly against it as he pulled it out. The candy cane was shrinking rapidly.

The gestures weren't lost on Mick. He convinced himself it was the stupid elf costume causing him to sweet, the fluorescent mall lights, the small space and too many people. But the lie wasn't sticking, the lie couldn't hide the lump in his throat, the sweating in his loins. 

Ian unwrapped another, about to toy with Mickey more when it was snatched it right out of his fingers.

“Hey!” Insulted, he looked up to see Mickey put the candy in his own mouth, grinning triumphantly. He had stopped the arousal, he had the ball in his court now.

"Literally stealing candy from a baby are you?" 

"Yeah Fuckin' rights we know it wasn't for the kid"

“it could have been" Ian knew he had no argument, crossing his arms.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Mickey grinned, the candy cane caught between his teeth teasingly.

“fucker.”

“Whattcha gonna do about it?” Mickey taunted, Ian chewed his lip in thought for a minute. He did have a plan, but it was a pretty risky one, and he wasn’t sure if it would go over well.

But hey, his candy had been stolen.

Drastic times, right?

Ian leaned over the fence that separated them, his arm swiped up to Mickey's cheek swiping the candy cane on the hook with his long fingers, making room to kiss Mickey on the mouth.

He felt mickey tense at his touch and was fully expecting him to back off; and perhaps punch his lights out 

Ian blamed them for his bold move. They were the two talking about blow jobs and the such. Ian had no proof the elf was even gay. But Ian knew he found him attractive, that he felt something, he needed to try.

What he wasn’t expecting, was for Mickey to actually start kissing him back. It was a shock to Mandy as Ian could hear her gasp

"Ian come on it's my turn" Liam was pulling on his shirt

Ian pulled back in shock and watched mickey lick his lips very distractingly.

"You kissed me back" Ian's smirk was undeniable. "Why?"

“Dunno,” Mickey shrugged. 

"Well if you think of a reason, and wanna do it again here's my numbers" 

Ian watched as Liam bounced over to santa trying desperately not to look behind him where he was sure Mickey and Mandy were staring at him. 

"Ey," mick appeared next to Ian he leaned up and kissed Ian tenderly on the cheek. Ian flinched initially;maybe it was the flash of the camera of Liam's photo or the surprising intimacy of the elf but he relaxed to the soft touch of Mickey's lips. 

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it. Which is the reason I have for the first time and why I wanna do it again. I'm off at eight.  
"  
****

It wasn't until they were home, the santa picture proudly on the fridge when he heard Fiona call out "IAn!" She had a way of dragging out his short name. 

"Yeah" he came down the back steps leading into the kitchen 

"You wanna tell me why you seem to be making out with an elf?" 

"Fiona they prefer to be called little people" he chuckled.

"Fuck you" Fi wrinkled her nose throwing up a middle finger. "You got anythin' else you wanna add?"

"No.." Ian turned to walk back up the stairs "oh yeah, he'll be around after dinner" 

[](https://ibb.co/gmFHFRg)

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season for Christmas fluff!!
> 
> And we're all going to pretend that kid is Liam, he's been recast the most so it's believable K!


End file.
